


The Full 7 Minutes

by bitchy_broken



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchy_broken/pseuds/bitchy_broken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiya Dawn, since you’re up for a prompt… what about a sexy party where Rae and Finn are strangers, play Spin the Bottle and kiss a few folk then end up in the Cupboard of Lust for the full 7mins… and are gobsmacked by the chemistry between them! (Feel free to be smutty! )<br/>Ta, Mrs! Kris xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full 7 Minutes

Stunned. Yes, stunned was the word. Rae couldn’t believe that after so many weeks of wishing and praying to go home, enduring constant questions about why she hurt herself and how she felt, she finally heard Dr Khan utter the words she had been hoping for. He said she could go home! But instead of the elation she was expecting, she was just stunned.

As the numbness dissipated, her feelings turned to dread. A dark foreboding overcame her. She didn’t want to go back out there, where people are malicious and cruel. She attempted to persuade Dr Khan that she might need to stay a bit longer, but the doc was adamant that it was the right time for Rae to reconnect with her family. She was also informed that she would be expected to continue weekly visits to the hospital to see the new therapist and was reassured that she wouldn’t be alone in her recovery.

The day of her release came around swiftly, and after a tearful goodbye with her dearest friend Tixie, Rae was escorted back to sanity by her mum with the Bee Gee’s blaring out from their old Volvo.

On the trip home, Rae spotted someone she hadn’t seen for months. She shrunk down in her seat at the prospect of a reunion. Sure, Chloe used to be her best friend, but that seemed like such a long time ago now. That was back when Chloe was trustworthy. Before things turned dark. 

Just as she thought she’d gotten away without any sort of reunion, her oldest friend turned her head from where she was sat on the back of a scooter and called out her name. Rae tried to avoid her gaze and hoped the traffic lights would change to green before she would have to engage in pleasantries. No such luck! She appeared at her side and was knocking on the window wanting to chat.

Rae huffed out of the car and found herself having to confirm she’d been in France for the past few months, and that she’d really loved Paris. She nodded and rolled her eyes when her friend explained the boys she pointed over to were ‘fit as’, and declined an invitation to the pub, claiming she was too busy hanging. As she got back in the car, she breathed a sigh of relief at escaping a proper reconciliation with that girl. Chloe had really let her down and Rae couldn’t be bothered to be socialising with someone that only cared how ‘fit’ a lad was. She could just imagine the sneering reaction she’d get from those boys if she turned up at the pub with ‘Perfect Chloe’.

When they arrived back at the Earl household, the day got even stranger. Her mother ran to the boot of the car to show her something. It appeared that she had been smuggling Tunisians. Her mum had started to date a man who was on the run from immigration. Rae was taken aback seeing him lying in the boot munching on a pack of Walkers; she couldn’t understand why he didn’t just stay back at the house. She wondered if it was some sort of kink and her mum carried around a love slave in the boot of her car wherever she went.

+++++

A couple of weeks passed and Rae had been spending all of her time at home, indoors, watching Super Market Sweep and eating Wagon Wheels. She had gotten to know Karim really well and this was their daily ritual. That is until her mum heard on the gossip network that Sally Crowther’s mum had tipped off immigration that an exotic man had been living with them. In a panic, she fled to Tunisia with Karim for a few weeks.

Before she left, Mrs Earl telephoned Chloe (of all people) and asked her to come and stay with Rae whilst she and Karim were away. Rae only learned of this news when Chloe turned up with her bags in hand. When Rae opened the door, Chloe threw all her luggage to the ground and embraced Rae in a warm, satisfying hug. Rae was slightly confused by this show of affection, but was also quite pleased with the intimacy.

Chloe had been staying with Rae for a few days, and they had already become bosom friends again. Chloe apologised for how she disregarded Rae all those months back. She confessed to how low she had been feeling herself and was trying to find validation with the cool crowd. As soon as Rae disappeared, Chloe realised what she had been doing and missed her instantly. Following Chloe’s admissions, Rae opened up about her darkest days and explained where she’d really been. That she’d been hurting herself. Chloe burst into tears and told Rae that she would never desert her again.

Their friendship was back on track. Rae trusted Chloe enough to let a few of her friends come round. Rae was really pleased she did as well; their names were Izzy and Chop, and they were just the cutest couple she had ever met. Chloe laughed when Rae had described them as a couple and said they had friend zoned each other.

On one of their visits, after they drank far too much Cinzano from her mum’s drinks cabinet, Rae agreed to let them have a party at her house the very next evening. She was a bit worried that it kept being referred to as a ‘sexy party’, but it really did just sound like a sleepover. Rae hoped nothing too untoward would take place.

+++++

The following day, Rae returned from her therapy session to find her house full of people and music pumping. As she walked through the door, Chloe rushed toward her with an apologetic look on her face. She explained that Chop was so excited for the party that people had started arriving earlier than agreed. Chloe exclaimed her apologies, and admitted she didn’t know who some of the guests were by pointing to a boy wearing two hats. Rae quickly explained who he was, and charged over to him to find out what he was up to.

“Erm, Danny? What you upta?” Rae grabbed Danny by his hand and dragged him away from a group of people that he had been entertaining.

“I heard yer telling Tix you were havin’ a party, so I thought I’d come along and give you a hand. I told them all how we used to go out. What a generous lover you were!” He said with a kind smile.

“Danny, what’d you do that for? I don’t like lying about stuff; you’ve made me look like a dickhead!” Rae was pissed off about this and shoved him back toward the group of people on the sofa, after asking him not to say anything more.

Just as she started to walk off, a very good looking boy with the most gorgeous sprinkling of freckles on his face tutted at her.

Rae turned on him immediately. 

“What was that? I didn’t quite hear you.” She blurted out with her face all red and scrunched up in frustration

“You just pushed Danny; it’s a pretty cheap thing to do to the bloke you just dumped!” He replied, matching her anger.

“Yer wha? Dumped? What is this guy talking about Danny?” She called out in confusion and embarrassment whilst directly pointing at the brown haired Adonis.

“My name is Finn, if you’re interested.” Finn replied in a sarcastic tone.

“Well, Finn, I’m NOT interested; and you don’t know anything about me so… so… so……” Before Rae could finish the sentence, her bravery had disappeared and she ran from the room. She managed to make it upstairs to the bathroom before she burst into tears. She was glad she managed to keep it bottled in until then. She didn’t want to give the smug prick the satisfaction of knowing he’d hurt her feelings.

She managed to spend the next few hours dodging any and all communication with anyone other than Chloe, Izzy or Chop, and was starting to enjoy herself. Other than the previous nights Cinzano shenanigans, and the odd Snowball or Babycham at Christmas time, Rae had never really drunk that much alcohol. So the two litre bottle of Merrydown she had been nursing certainly had an affect. She even agreed to partake in a game of Spin the Bottle and was dragged up to her room where the game was being set up.

Rae took a seat next to Chloe and perused the circle of people that sat on her bedroom floor. Her eyes fell to the really fit, arrogant boy from earlier; he noticed her looking at him out of the corner of his eye and turned to glare back at her. His challenge made her feel uncomfortable, so she continued to check out the goods around the room. She spotted Danny 2 Hats and he lifted his can in greeting and gave her a wink. Though this made her laugh, she prayed that the bottle wouldn’t bring them together - it would be like snogging a relative.

Her eyes then landed on something they liked. She noticed a lad with mousey hair and glasses; he looked exceedingly scared at the prospect of the game. Although he looked terrified, he was also delectable. He was the sort of boy that could turn a girl into the Tyrannosaurus of Sex. Rae hoped that luck might bring this boy her way; that she might get the chance to lick the fillings from his teeth. Maybe suck on his fingers…

As Chop sat down and started to explain the rules to everyone, the gorgeous bespectacled lad looked up and caught Rae staring. His face creased into a wonderful smile and he introduced himself to her as Archie. She replied with her name and blushed, looking down at herself. This was when she realised she hadn’t had the opportunity to change after her therapy session. She was still wearing her old denim shirt with a white vest underneath, with black leggings and an olive coloured miniskirt. She groaned at the state of her outfit and looked up to see the freckled prick-boy staring at her again. She really didn’t like being under his gaze; it made her feel hot and uncomfortable.

The bottle had stopped a few times and Chloe already had to kiss a boy called Lizard. Then the bottle stopped on Rae. Even as drunk as she was, she still panicked. She didn’t really consider that anyone would actually have to kiss her! The bottle was spun again and stopped on a boy called Barney. She had to place her lips on his in front of everybody in the room! Before she had a chance to make her excuses and scarper, Chop started a chant and everybody joined in singing, “Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!” Rae jumped up and plonked a big kiss on Barney’s lips. He didn’t pull back and she was happily surprised. When the kiss ended, he gave Rae a bit of a wink which sent her confidence soaring.

Then next few rounds saw the grumpy boy Finn kissing a couple of girls. All of them squealing with delight when the bottle landed on him. He didn’t seem as keen on the idea as them and Rae wondered why he was even playing the game. One of the girls called Anna was particularly enthusiastic and tried to deepen the kiss. The grumpy lad pushed her away with a roll of his eyes. Rae assumed that this was probably his usual fashion as he could most likely bag any vacuous girl that he chose to.

Rae managed to stay mostly under the radar for the rest of the game. She’d had to have a little kiss with Izzy, which was very soft and fragrant. She also got to kiss Archie. She had been really excited to get the opportunity, but the whole experience was a bit lacklustre. Yes, his lips were soft and he smelled very pleasant, but there weren’t any sparks. She knew she didn’t have anything to compare to really, but it just didn’t seem right.

While internally obsessing over the disappointing kiss with Archie, she hadn’t been paying enough attention to the game to notice the rules had changed. She was surprised to find out she was required to get into her landing cupboard for 7 minutes with the staring freckle-meister. She hesitated, and everyone started chanting “Cupboard! Cupboard! Cupboard!” She got up and was really going to peg it this time, but the boy held his hand out to her. She didn’t want him to make her look like a dick again so she accepted. As she placed her hand in his, a jolt of electricity went through her. From her fingertips straight to her loins making her jump. He flinched too, and she wondered if he may have felt the same thing…

As the door to the cupboard clicked closed behind them, Finn’s eyes wandered over her body as he bit his bottom lip. He was staring intently at her as he had been earlier. But now, she had the feeling that it wasn’t disgust that was going through his mind. She looked down again embarrassed to be under his gaze. He could tell she was nervous and lifted her chin with his fingertips; at this point a wonderful tingle went through her again and he pounced on her. His mouth smashed into hers as he slammed her against the wall. She gasped in surprise, elated at how magical his lips felt on hers. He looked deep into her eyes and then down her body. He seemed like he was asking for permission. Not caring what he wanted to do, she nodded her head in acceptance and pulled him back for more kisses. His tongue felt so good inside her mouth. She wasn’t bothered by the taste of cigarettes and alcohol. It made the experience even more heady. 

Their hands were roaming each others’ bodies. Rae had successfully removed his shirt and was caressing his toned body while he was still grappling with the buttons on her denim shirt. Finn’s fingers were shaking so much with excitement that they couldn’t move properly; eventually the button he was trying to unbind came away from her shirt completely and flew off to hit him in the eye. They chuckled some, but this didn’t deter him from his mission. He ripped open her shirt and pulled down her vest and bra releasing her glorious breasts. He buried his face between her jugs whilst tweaking and sucking on her nipples. Rae dropped her head back in pleasure, gasping out his name.

“I really wanna taste yer.” Finn panted, still enjoying her amazing boobs.

“Erm, I’m not sure Freckles. I think the 7 minutes will be up any moment now, and I don’t wanna get caught with yer face in me minge.” Rae whispered still very much enjoying the full on boob attack that Finn was mounting.

Finn stopped the action for a minute, checking the cupboard door. He got some string off the shelf above their heads and tied it around the handles so the doors wouldn’t open if pulled from the other side. He gave her a cheeky grin and went back in for another kiss. This time it was much softer, and the way he was looking at Rae made her feel beautiful. She felt like she could just melt in his arms. She wanted to see all of this lad just in case she never got the opportunity again. While he kissed her neck, he rubbed his body against her erect nipples. He let out a small gasp as she removed his belt, and undid his flies letting his jeans fall to the ground. She looked down, desperate to see what a nob looked like. It wasn’t anything like she imagined it would be; it was enormous and exceedingly hard, pressing into her side. She asked if she could touch him and he whimpered a yes, barely able to speak. She grasped him firmly in her hand and started rubbing up and down. Finn snaked his hand up her skirt and pulled her knickers and leggings down in a single movement. Before she’d even registered what he was doing, he had two fingers buried inside of her and his thumb was tapping on her clit. This was a whole new experience for Rae. She was ready to cum as soon as his hand travelled down south. Within a couple of moments they were both groaning very loudly and panting with exhilaration and pleasure.

Just at the exact moment they pulled up their clothes, the doors to the cupboard started shaking. They could hear laughter, and Chop shouting that they were a pair of dirty bastards.

The end


End file.
